brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Oprah Winfrey/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are watching a television show where two women are talking. Moby closes his eyes and wipes away tears. TIM: Are you crying? MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you do a movie on Oprah? Thanks, Meghan. Oprah Winfrey was born Orpah Winfrey in Kosciusko, Mississippi on January 29th, 1954. Animation shows a map of the United States with an inset of Oprah Winfrey beside the city of Kosciusko, Mississippi. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, that's right, Orpah. So many people switched the R and the P that she eventually just changed her name. An image shows Oprah as a child. TIM: One of the reasons people admire Oprah so much is that she comes from a disadvantaged background. But she worked really, really hard to overcome poverty and discrimination. An image shows a teenage Oprah wearing a blue ribbon, speaking at a lectern. TIM: She was an honors student in high school, and she seemed to have a knack early on for public speaking. She starred on her school's speech team and drama program. An image shows a university building. TIM: Winning a public speaking contest earned her a full scholarship to Tennessee State University. In college, she was the youngest news anchor, and the first black female anchor, at a local TV station. In 1983, she moved to Chicago to host a morning talk show and it quickly became the highest rated in the city. In just two years' time, the Oprah Winfrey Show was being broadcast nationally. A map shows Oprah's picture popping up in states across the United States. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, she's... she's doing pretty well. An image shows Oprah standing in the middle of rich white men. Dollar bills pile up around them. TIM: She was the wealthiest African American of the twentieth century, and as of 2006 has a net worth of about 1.5 billion dollars. But she's not just wealthy. She's one of the most influential women of her generation. Like when she chooses a book for her book club, it becomes a best seller practically overnight. An image shows Oprah’s Book Club logo. The logo then appears on the cover of a book. TIM: Her tastes have an influence on popular culture. And she's not just a TV star. She's produced and acted in movies, co-authored five books, and she publishes a magazine that's read by almost three million people. Images show a movie reel, a book, and the cover of Oprah's magazine. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, a lot of her success comes from her ability to relate to people. People open up to her on her talk show because she makes them feel comfortable, even though they may be talking about difficult and painful subjects on national TV. An animation shows Oprah holding a woman's hand while interviewing her. TIM: She creates a rapport with her guests and her audience. An animation shows women in Oprah's audience wiping their eyes with tissues. TIM: That way, her audience really cares about the people she's talking to. In fact, she's often called the therapist of the American people. An animation shows Oprah as a psychiatrist holding a notepad. Her patient lying on the couch is Uncle Sam. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, yeah, well, maybe she could use a sidekick. Moby dreams he is on the Oprah show as her sidekick. Oprah is smiling while her guest is jumping up and down on the couch. Moby zaps the guest with a ray that freezes him. Oprah looks at Moby out of the corners of her eyes. Moby shrugs and looks at Oprah. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts